


Help With Heat

by fatalHoroscope



Series: GamKar [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-04-14 12:32:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14136111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatalHoroscope/pseuds/fatalHoroscope
Summary: Karkat's in heat, and he's desperate for any kind of help.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I did not use their typing quirks for the dialogue because they to not type their speech, and it's less work for me. Also sorry for any mistakes, I mostly worked on this in the middle of the night.

     Karkat stumbled to his husktop, one hand already down his pants. His bulge was squirming already, and it intertwined with his fingers, making him groan at the slight friction. His nook throbbed almost painfully, needing to be filled to past the point of full. He quickly pulled up Trollian, messaging the only person he knew would help him out when he was in a state like this.

\-- carcinoGeneticist (CG) began trolling terminallyCapricious (TC) --

CG: GAMZEE.

CG: GAMZEE.

TC: SoRrY bRoThEr, I wAs NaPpInG. 

TC: NoW wHaT cAn I aLl Up AnD dO fOr A bRo?

CG: COULD YOU JUST COME OVER? I REALLY NEED HELP WITH SOMETHING.

TC: SuRe KaRbRo, BuT cAn YoU eXpLaIn A lItTlE mOrE fOr A bRoThEr?

     The mutantblood cringed. He had hoped it wouldn't come to this. He needed to be as nice as he could get, so Gamzee wouldn't turn him down. Karkat swallowed his pride.

CG: WELL, MY HEAT CYCLE HAS HIT, AND I'M KINDA TYPING ONE HANDED OVER HERE. I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE SOME ASSISTANCE.

   Gamzee's eyes widened as he stared at the computer screen. His feelings for the smaller troll had been flitting between flushed and moirallegiance for while now, and he had been feeling passionately flushed emotions towards Karkat for the past few days. He quickly typed out his response.

TC: Of MoThErFuCkInG cOuRsE, KaRbRo. I'lL bE tHeRe In A bIt.

CG: HURRY.

\-- carcinoGeneticist (CG) ceased trolling terminallyCapricious (TC) at --

     Laying on the floor or his respiteblock, Karkat whimpered every time his nook pulsed as he kept trying to get off through stroking his bulge. It was no use. Every time he came, it only seemed to make him even more needy. A sticky heat burned between his legs, and he squeezed his thighs together to help some, but to no avail. He needed a bulge in him so bad it was almost painful. Sadly, all he could do was sit and wait.  
     Eventually, a knock could be heard at the entrance to his hive. "It's open! Come in!" he yelled, a slight edge to his voice from impatience. He was so close to getting what he needed. The door to his respiteblock creaked open to reveal Gamzee.  
     "Karbro? Ya in here?" he called out softly, before spotting the smaller troll's curled up form on the floor. Karkat's shirt appeared to have been wrestled off and thrown haphazardly into a corner along with his pants. His face was contorted into an expression of pure discomfort, and there was a stain or candy red genetic material on his underwear. Gamzee gave Karkat a look of pity, before reaching down and sitting him up. Karkat gave a low whine.  
     Gamzee soothingly ran a hand through his hair, shooshing him. "Shhh... it's okay Karbro. I got ya," he muttered, carefully removing his own clothing before taking off the last garment covering Karkat.     
     "Gamzee... it hurts..." he groaned, his bulge and nook leaking even more material with every breath he took. Gamzee nodded. He knew that heat was a hot yet brutal cycle, and he wouldn't wish spending it alone on his worst enemy. Scratch that, he kinda would...  
     "I know, brother, I know."  
     He gently placed a hand on the back of Karkat's head, before pulling him in for a soft kiss. It was a little sloppy because of their fangs clashing together, but Karkat seemed to enjoy it. He was leaning in and making the kiss rougher. Actually, Karkat seemed to be trying to get as much of the clown as he could. He became extremely grabby, with his hands moving everywhere from Gamzee's waist to his horns. Karkat almost toppled the highblood over, before Gamzee pulled away.  
     "Damn, bro. You're all up and needing this quite motherfuckin' bad, huh?" he said, panting slightly. He shouldn't have been one to talk, seeing as his bulge was already out and he too was dripping genetic material.  
     "Shut up and fuck me already, PLEASE!" Karkat whined, almost to the point of tears. Gamzee nodded mutely, before he positioned Karkat in a way that had his legs far apart, exposing everything. Gamzee slowly pushed into Karkat, and the lowblood gasped. Fuck, he'd underestimated the size of Gamzee's bulge. He knew most highbloods were relatively large, but not THIS huge. He was going to get what he wanted and then some.  
Once Gamzee was fully in, he stilled, waiting for Karkat to signal him to move. The mutant waited for a few seconds, because dear Gog it stung a bit. Karkat experimentally pushed his hips down after a moment, and OHSWEETJEGUSTHATFELTGOOD.  
    Karkat moaned out as Gamzee began to thrust into him, his bulge lashing inside of him to hit all the right places. The highblood bent down and locked lips with his new mate, still moving in and out with ease. Eventually, he grasped Karkat's bulge, moving his hand in time with his thrusts.  
     "O-oh, fuck!" The lowblood's hips jerked upwards into his touch, the burning sensation in his core slowly cooling. It wasn't gone yet, though. He still needed more. Karkat reached up slightly, stroking Gamzee's horns at the base. The clown bucked harder into his sweet flush-crush, pulling away from the kiss and moaning, his face paint smeared.  
     "Mmh, you're so tight and hot, Karbro~" he gasped, savoring the way Karkat's nook squeezed his bulge. He drove himself deeper than before into Karkat, bottoming out before starting a harsher pace. He tightened his grip on his mate's bulge, sending him into a stream of obscenities and praises spilling from his mouth.  
     Karkat felt a tightening in his core, and he tried to warn Gamzee that his climax was drawing near, but the highblood grinded his bulge into a certain special place that turned his sentence into: "G-gam... almost... fuck..." However, the larger troll seemed to get the message, nodding to signal that he too was close. He fucked him faster and more mercilessly than before, until eventually his thrusts became uneven and sloppy.  
     Gamzee didn't have time to warn Karkat, and he came inside of him, his purple genetic material shooting deep inside of the smaller troll and finally extinguishing the burn within his nook. The cool rush of fluids in turn set Karkat over the edge, and his nook clenched rhythmically as much as it could around the large bulge stuffed in it. He let out a scream of his mate's name in what could only be gratitude, his back arching high off the ground. Once his peak passed, he was left panting and with his heart racing.  
     The purpleblood pulled out as slowly as possible, making the troll beneath him whimper as the large bulge exited him. Gog, what had he been thinking? It hurt like a bitch coming out, and he tensed up, his face scrunching in pain. Gamzee simply kissed his forehead. "Relax, brother. It'll make this hurt less."  
     Karkat did as he said, and finally he felt sweet relief as the bulge exited fully. A hand went down to soothe his sore nook, it having been stretched further than any toy he had dared use on himself. He would have to get used to it, though, seeing as his heat would most likely kick back up the next day. Fucking was only a temporary fix, unfortunately.  
     He pushed these thoughts aside, however, and accepted the cuddles Gamzee was giving him, hugging him tightly and nuzzling into his bare chest. He dozed off soon after, purring in his sleep. Heat sure was a lot better when you had someone to share it with.  


 


	2. Just Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No smut here. Just fluff.

     Gamzee's snoring was the only noise present in the otherwise silent hive for a while. Karkat was draped across his chest, rising and falling with each breath the purpleblood took. He furrowed his eyebrows in his sleep, muttering softly before shifting and pressing his cheek harder to Gamzee's chest. After an hour or two of well deserved rest, Karkat yawned and awoke. He blinked, rubbing his eyes as he became aware of his surroundings. Hold on, he wasn't in his coon. Why the fuck does he have no clothes on, and why is Gamzee benea-

     Oh shit. 

     Silently insulting himself for his idiocy, he attempted to get off of the clown. No use, his arms were locked firmly around Karkat. He was in a tight hug, with no chance of escape without waking Gamzee and having a chat about why he was leaving. What was he thinking, just inviting his flush crush over to fuck him? Stupid, stupid! Trolls did shit like this all the time, and normally there was no romantic development afterwards. It was seen as only platonic, in a nutshell. Chances were, he ruined his chances with Gamzee. Just like that troll in the movie he watched the other day, he didn't get the guy. 

     As if to make the currently bad situation even more dreadful, Gamzee breathed in deeply, exhaling as he opened his eyes slowly. A sleepy grin spread across his face as he saw Karkat on top of him, slightly flustered and red. 

     "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes, heh. How you holding up, bro? Do ya need to go another round, or-"

     Karkat quickly cut him off. "No. No, it's fine. I'm good. You can just leave, I'll be able to handle this on my own."

     "What? Come on, you were so keen on getting me over here," Gamzee teased, not yet bothered by Karkat telling him to go.

     "Yeah, that was a mistake. Just go, get out of here," he said. He couldn't even look Gamzee in the eyes. 

     Now Gamzee was confused. His smile dropped slightly, and he tilted his head. "Huh? What do you mean, a mistake?" Despite him usually not being bothered by much, what Karkat said had hurt. He could have sworn the mutant had been just as deeply red as he was for him. 

     Karkat shook his head, moving to get up. Gamzee released him, scooting back up on the wall to sit. Karkat tried to ignore the fact that they both were still entirely in the nude. "Yeah, it was a mistake. I shouldn't have invited you. Now get out."

     "Aw, is someone in need of a nice feelings jam?" 

     "No, I don't! Fucking hell, just get the fuck out! I don't need your bullshit 'feelings jams', and I sure as hell don't need you! Just leave!" Karkat snapped, finally becoming frustrated. He was so angry at himself, but he couldn't be nice now. He couldn't show his true emotions, not when it would make him look like an asshole. 

     Poor Gamzee looked hopelessly lost, absolutely baffled by Karkat's sudden change of tone. He got up, getting his clothes on and walking to the door. "Just kinda thought you were red for me, too..." he muttered, barely audible. Luckily, Karkat had keen ears, and his expression softened a bit.

     "Wait...what did you say??" 

     "Doesn't matter. You wanted me to get my shit and go, which is what I'm doing." 

    "Gamzee just fucking tell me what you just said!" he huffed, stomping his foot slightly in frustration. Somehow, he had found the time to get dressed. 

    The highblood stopped, turning around and leaning against the doorframe. "What I said was, I thought you were flushed for me, too. That's the whole reason I even came over here, bro." 

     Karkat made a few strangled choking noises, pacing around for a few seconds. He looked at Gamzee, looked away, and looked back, before marching up to him, sitting down, and bear hugging him. 

     The taller troll looked even more confused, before shrugging and embracing Karkat just as tightly. Karkat banged his head on Gamzee's chest a few times. "You. Fucking. Idiot. Why didn't you say anything earlier??"

     "Uhh...cause that's how I scared off Tavros?" 

     "No, I'm not talking to you. I'm talking to the bulge-chewing asshole abomination that is myself." 

     "Aw, come on, bro. Don't beat yourself down like that. It's not good for you. Ya just gotta accept what happened and go with the flow, get it?"

     Karkat smiled a bit. "You're such an idiot. Such a pitiful idiot." 

     "You're talking to me this time, right?"

     "Yes, you. Fuck you for making me so goddamn red for you." 

     Gamzee smirked. "Well, if you wanna fuck me, we can always set sonething up...-"

     Blushing bright candy red, Karkat shoved Gamzee. "Shut the fuck up, you know what I meant! And...I wouldn't be very opposed to it, but I think we should wait until the heat kicks up again. I don't wanna make myself too tired. 

     Nodding, Gamzee pulled Karkat into his lap. "Can I just cuddle you until then? You're so warm and cozy." He giggled as Karkat scowled.

     "I'm not cozy, or any of that humongous load of shit. But yes, we can do hugs and kisses and cuddles. Only because you're...hot..." 

      "I've been called a lot of things, but I ain't ever been called hot before. First time for everything, haha," he said, smiling like an idiot at the compliment.

     He pulled Karkat up a bit, covering his face in small kisses. He pressed his lips to almost every inch of the area, from forehead to chin to mouth. The shorter troll simply scrunched up his face cutely, suppressing a smile that threatened to grace his lips. His blush returned, faintly covering his cheeks with a light candy red. He laughed a bit, before finally grinning. "Haha, stop it! Dumbass, you're smothering me."

     "Heh, my bad, bro. It's just that you're too motherfucking great. I wanna just kiss every last little bit of you." He pressed a deep kiss to Karkat's lips, tilting his head slightly and sucking on his bottom lip. Karkat let out a gentle gasp, before kissing back with a fiery energy. After a few minutes, until they absolutely couldn't breathe, they broke the kiss. Both panted heavily, trying to catch their breath, and looked into each other's eyes lovingly. Karkat rested his forehead on Gamzee's, giving a content purr. They stayed like this for a while, both having their eyes shut peacefully, until Karkat felt a twinge of lust spark in his system. He let out a frustrated whimper, clinging onto Gamzee.

     "G-Gamzee...do you think you could help me out again...?" he aked timidly, glancing away.

     "I was just waiting for that, bro. You were looking kind of hot and bothered," he remarked.

     Karkat let out a relieved sigh, leaning back and tugging Gamzee on top of him. 

 

     

 


End file.
